catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
VineClan (rp):Archive 1
RPG Moonstar was in her den when she heard a loud noise. Knowing it was from inside the camp, she rushed out of her den. She looked around, but she could see nothing, everything looked fine. She finally spotted the deputy, mostly hidden behind thick vines. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Moonstar,your here! It seems that there is something outside of our camp. We don't know what yet, we also don't know if it's a threat,"the deputy replied. "We probably shouldn't send anyone out. Too risky. We don't know what it is yet. Get a few warriors to be on the lookout for anything. Hopefully it will pass, but until then, we should always be careful." The deputy replied,"Yes Moonstar, I shall go tell the warriors now." --♥Moonbird♥ ---- Moonstar walked over to her deputy."It's been a while since we last spotted or heard anything from outside the camp. We are running low on prey because no one has left camp to hunt. I think we should take a few cats to go and check on it. I'll go and you may stay here to watch the camp." "Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" asked the deputy. "No, No I'll take Frostgaze with me," replied Moonstar. Moonstar was checking on all the borders along with Frostgaze when she heard a loud snap. She turned around but saw nothing. "I think that whatever it was that was here last time hasn't moved on yet," meowed Moonstar to Frostglaze. She turned back to go head back to camp when she saw a badger right in front of her. Before she could do anythng the badger took it'svy powerfull paw and raked it across her muzzle, and all she saw was black. ♥Moonbird♥ 16:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icepaw was out hunting when he saw a large black and white figure in the bush.At first he was scared then when it started to shrink in the bushes,he started to calm down.As he went back to camp he brought back a plump mouse."Where'd Moonstar go?"asked Icepaw."Frostglaze and her went to check the borders, there's been weird sightings going on."said the deputy.As he was going to the apprentices' den he brought back a squrriel.He hoped that Moonstar and Frostglaze were okay,he had a bad feeling.--Flamefur2778 17:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC)FlameFur ---- '-Flashback-' A screech came from the nursery. "What's happening?!" Frostgaze yowled. "Hawkflight is kitting." Mousenose reported. "Already?" Moonstar asked. Mousenose nodded and went back to the nursery. Frostgaze followed. "I need to see if my sister is okay." she said. Mousenose nodded. "You can be my helper." the medicine cat mewed. "Give her that stick." Frostgaze nodded and nosed it to Hawkflight. Hawkflight screeched and splintered the stick in her mouth. "You're doing fine, Hawkflight. Stay calm as possible." Mousenose mewed. Hawkflight convulsed as the medicine cat pressed her flank. After a bit, the first kit slid out. "A...a she-cat. Mousenose mewed nervously. "What's wrong?" Hawkflight asked. "You're bleeding. A lot." Frostgaze said. Hawkflight convulsed and bit the twig again, making it less of a twig and more of a pile of splinters. Mousenose pressed his forepaws on the flank of the tabby she-cat again. As the second kit fell onto the mossy nest, Hawkflight's legs went limp and her head lolled. Blood spilled out faster, staining parts of the nest with crimson. "A tom..." Mousenose said quietly. "Is Hawkflight...dead?" a voice said from the far side of the nursery. Frostgaze turned and saw Cloudpelt. The she-cat's kits had died half a moon ago, and she had refused to leave the nursery until Hawkflight's kits were apprentices. Mousenose nodded grimly. "What do we do?" Frostgaze asked. "They need a mother." Cloudpelt walked over and wrapped her tail around the kits. "I'll take care of them." the pure white she-cat mewed. Mousenose nodded. "You're their mother now." the tom said. Cloudpelt nodded. "The tom will be named Greenkit. The she-cat will be named Brackenkit." Frostgaze smiled. "Those are good names." she mewed. '-End Flashback-' ---- As Icepaw was hunting he realized he was being followed.When he turned around and saw a beautiful white She-cat."W-who are you and what are you doing in our territory?"he asked.It didn't move."What do you want and who do you seek?"It didn't move again.Finnaly it moved towards Icepaw."Only your clan can save us". Then Icepaw woke up."I gotta tell Mousenose."Icepaw whispered to himself--Flamefur2778 22:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Icepaw had once met a white kittypet named Snow.He had fallen in love with her.But when he got lost and moonstar took him in he never saw her again.When he was a kittypet they talked about the forest cats who ate bones,but Snow and he was wrong.One day he wandered off into the woods,oh how he missed Snow but then he forgotten about her as the days go on,until now.He would never go back to his old life,stuck in a two-leg nest all day.But sometimes when he thinks about snow,he thinks about his old life.But he will never forget who he is,a warrior who lives by the warrior-code.--Flamefur2778 00:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Brackenkit yawned and stretched. The sun was rising. Greenkit stepped up to her. "We get to try fresh-kill today. Are you excited?" Greenkit asked. Brackenkit nodded and raced over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched up a plump dove. She walked back to the nursery and hopped on Cloudpelt, who woke with a start. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Cloudpelt looked at Brackenkit and Greenkit, "What are you two doing?" ♥Moonbird♥ ---- "You know how you said we got to try fresh-kill today?" Brackenkit mewed. Cloudpelt nodded. "We got a pigeon off the fresh-kill pile!" Greenkit said, prodding the bird with a paw. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Rosefur walked out of the nuresery expecting its any day (needs mate) Silverleaf yowled and grapled a large plump rabbit. Willowflower 18:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icepaw was furious he was punished by Moonstar.Just because of sneaking out of camp!he said to himself.Icepaw was punished because he snuck out of camp to visit his old twolegs,his punishment was to clean out the nursery,he growled as he replaced the beddings. --Flamefur2778 20:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Rosefur smiled "Thank you Icepaw" she mewed ---- "Oh yea sure."Icepaw managed a smile. ---- Moonstar sighed as she watched Icepaw. She wasn't sure the apprentice understood the warrior code and how you had to leave the life of a kittypet behind. She had hoped that by doing his punishment, he would understand but it seems that her hopes had been crushed. She decided she would have to talk to him, explain to him what he was doing wrong and give him the choice of leaving the Clan. She padded over to where the apprentice was conversing with Rosefur. "Hello Rosefur," she mewed as she nodded in the queens direction. She turned her attention back to Icepaw, "Icepaw, may I please speak to you in my den?" she asked, hoping that the apprentice would come without making a scene. ---- "Is it about the twoleg food again!Cause I told you I didn't mean it I'm a warrior!"Icepaw said--Flamefur2778 21:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 ---- "Icepaw, we can discuss in my den." mewed Moonstar, not waiting to see what the apprentice said, walking into her den waiting for Icepaw to come in and sit. ---- "Cloudpelt?Can I go hunting by myself for a while?"asked Moonpaw coming over to her. ---- Cloudpelt tensed. There was no doubt her apprentice was ready, but she was scared to let her go. Her own brother was ready too and went out hunting by himself. He never came back. Not relizing that while she was thinking, she has started to cry, she quickly wiped the tears away. "I dont know Moonpaw..." ---- Moonpaw quickly showed her sympathy."What wrong?"she asked her voice full of concern. ---- Cloudpelt decided to tell her apprentice what happened Maybe it will make her more cautious. she thought. "Have you ever heard of Twilightpaw?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. ---- Moonpaw was thinking hard."Umm...I think so. I've only heard his name, but whenever the warriors see an apprentice, they shut up tighter then a clam!" fu Cloudpelt smiled at the Apprentices reference. "Well....Twilightpaw was my brother. We were very close." ---- Moonpaw looked a little startled at this."okay, go on."she said. ---- "You see...." Cloudpelt mewed. "My brother was a well trained apprentice, in fact he was supposed to become a warrior the very next day, but he never got the chance. He decided to go hunting by himself and he was attacked by rogues." she said. She was very close to tears. "He was killed." ---- Moonpaw's eyes widened "Oh Cloudpelt I'm so sorry!" Moonpaw started to lick her ears, trying to comfort her. ---- "But now you undeestand? If you went hunting by yourself...." her voice cracked. "At least take another Apprentice with you." Cloudpelt finally said. ---- "Okay."Moonpaw agreed."ill ask Shadepaw." ---- Cloudpelt nodded. ---- "Hey! Shadepaw!" Moonpaw called over to the gray tom who was just finishing cleaning out the elders den."Do you feel like hunting?" ---- "Sure!" excitidly replied Shadepaw. "I've been cleaning the elders den all day. And the nursery with Brackenpaw. Hunting will give me something else to do besides clean." he muttered as he walked over to the other apprentice. ---- "Let's try that beech by the Rocky River" suggested Moonpaw. "There might be some vole. " ---- Shadepaw nodded and ran over to the camp exit. "Ready?" he asked Moonpaw. llpaw butted him in the shoulder lightly "of course I am!" She teased "But are you?" ---- "When have I ever not been?" responded Shadepaw as he exited the camp and started toward the Rocky River. ---- Moonpaw pretended to think."well..."She said with a teasing glint in her eyes"there was that one time..."then she cuffed Shadepaw over the ears and ran towards The rocky river.o ---- Shadepaw shook his head and ran after Moonpaw. He tried to scent something but couldn't find any prey. He sighed. "I don't think there is any prey here right now, Moonpaw." ---- "Yeah, you're probobly right."Moonpaw sniffed the air."I cant smell a thing!" ---- "What now? Should we go back to camp?" asked Shadepaw. ---- Icepaw looked down"I'm sorry I knew I should've ate that kittypetfood,I don't know what I was thinking."-- 16:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Cinderstar's eyes softened. "It's okay, but you must understand, your a Clan Cat now, its against the warrior code to eat any kittypet food, or be a kittypet. You must struggle like the rest of us if you are a warrior. That's why...why I'm gving you the option of returning to your Twolegs." ---- Icepaw suddenly remembered his life as a kittypet.Snow,His Twoleg,and those toys that he always liked."I can't this is where I belong."-- 16:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 ---- "Then I suppose we won't have this issue again, right?" asked Moonstar. ---- Moonpaw sighed."I suppose so" ---- Shadepaw nodded and started towards camp but stopped. "Or we can go and explore our territory." he said, his eyes shining. ---- Moonpaw's eyes widened "really! You mean it?" She squeaked.then she cleared her voice."let's go then!" ---- "Let's go further downstream. I've never been." suggested Shadepaw. ---- Moonpaw's eyes glinted with excitement."Good idea!" She replied. ---- The duo walked down the river. "Look! The rocks keep getting less sharp and less sharp the farther down we go! There are no jagged stones at all here!" noted Shadepaw. ---- Moonpaw's eyes widened "you're right!" She exclaimed ---- "Hey, I dare you to jump in the river," Shadepaw teased Moonpaw. ---- Moonpaw's eyes glinted."Dare accepted." She said mischievously.Then she pushed Shadepaw into the river. "But you have to come in with me!" ---- Shadepaw put his forepaws on the bank of the river. "Fine." he said while shaking his fur. "Now your turn," he said. ---- Moonpaw jumped into the river and splashed Shadepaw."Ha ha!" She laughed."Got you!" ---- Shadepaw looked at his friend with a mischevious grin. He got out of the river and jumped back in, soaking Moonpaw. ---- Moonpaw looked startled for a moment, then smiled."Oh, so if it's a water fight you want, then it's a water fight you'll get."She splashed Shadepaw in the face. ---- Shadepaw splashed back and after a few moments, started to swim away. ---- Moonpaw called after him, "where are you going?" ---- He had to get away. It pained him to know that she would never like him, at least not the way he liked her. He swam faster. ---- Moonpaw called out, "Shadepaw..." her voice was full of hurt and pain."Don't go..."she whispered. ---- Shadepaw hears her, though he didn't think he could. He had promised himself he would keep swimming but something made him look behind him and say, "What? What is it?" ---- "Why are you ignoring me?" She asked, her voice choked with hurt. ---- "I..I'm not trying to ignore you its.." he couldn't explain how he felt. ---- "Then why are you leaving me?" She whispered. ---- "I have-need to. It...it hurts me." he said, quite unclear. ---- Moonpaw looked confused."What hurts you?" She asked. ---- "Don't you know?" Shadepaw mewed. ---- Moonpaw said with her voice pained, "No I don't. Tell me why you hurt, because I cant think of anything." ---- "You really don't get it? Fine. I suppose I'll have to tell you myself. I like you Moonpaw, more than a friend but you don't feel the same. You hurt me just by talking, because you remind me of that." and with that Shadepaw got out of the river and ran into the forest. ---- Moonpaw stood still staring for a moment in shock.'he loves me?' Her heart almost stopped."oh no." She whispered. "I have to go talk to Shadepaw!" She ran through the forest, her paws feeling as if they never touched the ground. ---- Shadepaw finally stopped running. Breathing heavily from running so hard, he sat by a tree. He heard the sound of running pawsteps and saw Moonpaw. He froze. ---- Moonpaw stood panting for a moment then looked at Shadepaw with a gleam of hope in her eyes."Is that true what you said back there?" She asked hopefully. ---- "What do you think? Can't you tell?" Shadepaw replied. ---- Moonpaw laughed "no, I cant. And apparently you cant tell much either" she looked at him in that special way that he liked. She twined her tail with his."mouse-brain." She purred "cant you tell?" ---- Shadepaw looked confused. He untwined his tail from Moonpaw's, "Tell what?" ---- Moonpaw suddenly grew serious. "That-that I-" she whispered. Then she swallowed and looked at Shadepaw in the eyes."That I love you." She finally said. ---- Shadepaw was shocked and his eyes grew wide. "But....I thought...." then thinking better of he said, "Nevermind." ---- Moonpaw looked at him, her big brown eyes questioning."You thought what Shadepaw?" Her puzzled voice asked. ---- Shadepaw looked at his paws, "I thougt you didnt like me at all." ---- Moonpaw, astonish in her eyes, looked at him, amazed. "Really?" She asked. Then she purred."Silly. I thought that you knew." ---- Icepaw looked around.He went to the entrance of the camp.He went to the river and saw a fish."Hmmm,maybe Moonstar will turn me into a warrior if I catch that fish!".He put his foot in the water.Hm it's to far away,no you gotta catch it,it's huge!''He waited for the fish to come but he noticed it was swimming to him faster then ever"What the?Ahhh!"He was pulled down to the water by the huge fish."Help!".Then he saw nothing.--Flamefur2778 05:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Moonpaw heard a cry for help. "Did you hear that?" She asked Shadepaw ---- Shadepaw answered, "yes! I did!" Then his eyes widened. "I think it was Icepaw!" ---- "Let's go!" Moonpaw shouted, then she took off running. Shadepaw a tail length behind her. When they reached the river, they couldn't see anthing except for a few bubbles. Everyone in the clan knew that Moonpaw was the best swimmer in the clans, but when she jumped in the water, it was the hardest thing she had ever encountered! ''Where's Icepaw? She thought. Suddenly, she saw a white-gray pelt in the water, and swam towards it. But she was running out of air, she swam towards the surface, and gulped air before she ducked down again. She grabbed Icepaw, and swam back up. When they broke surface, Shadepaw jumped in and helped her paddle towards shore. When they got there, Moonpaw worked on getting the water out of Icepaw's chest. She got most of it out, but he still needed to go see Mousenose. "Help me carry him Shadepaw" said Moonpaw. When they got to camp, the apprentices heard a screech. Moonpaw and Shadepaw kept going to the medicine den though. ---- After they put Icepaw in a nest, Shadepaw nudged Moonpaw's flank. His eyes were full of worry "I'm glad you're okay Moonpaw." He whispered. Moonpaw looked at him in the special way that he liked. ---- "I am too." She said as she put her head on Shadepaw's shoulder. After a moment or two, she lifted her head up."We'd better give a report to Moonstar." They walked over to the leader's den. Category:RP Clans